Moving forward
by demigodlova
Summary: Its the wedding of the century, today is finally the day when our two favorite demi-gods tie the knot. but with weeping bridesmaids and the worst case of wedding jitters ever along with a rowdy hell hound the two are wondering whether its really worth the hassle! PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO characters, Rick Riordan does! (Unfortunately)**

Annabeth's POV:

I woke up for the fourth time that night, I stared up at the ceiling of one of my best friends piper's guest room. I was staying there for tonight because tomorrow I would be getting married! Truthfully, I was terrified, I do not know why! Percy and I had been together for a long time and had been engaged for almost a year; mainly it was the concept of a monster attacking in the middle of the ceremony that freaked me out. I knew that that wasn't going to happen seeing as we were having the actual wedding at camp even though we had invited mortals like my dad, step-mom and brothers as well as Sally and Paul. Also coming were various members of the roman camp: Frank, Hazel, Reyna, and others. I reached over to my bedside table and checked my watch, it read 00:00, and it was now officially my wedding day. A flood of uncontrollable excitement flooded over me as I considered this concept. In 24 hours, Percy and I would be in some beautiful hotel in Paris enjoying our honeymoon! I closed my eyes and went back to sleep dreaming of what today would bring!

Piper's POV:

I woke up at around seven o'clock to the sound of someone knocking at my door. Blearily I got out of bed and padded into the living room.

"It's open!" I yelled and started to boil the kettle for coffee. My good friend and also sister to my boyfriend, Thalia Grace, walked in, grinning ear to ear and carrying a dry cleaning bag that I assumed contained her dress.

"Hello fellow bridesmaid! Where's the beautiful bride?" I was surprised to see Thalia acting like this. Truthfully with her being a hunter of Artemis and just pretty Gothic anyways I didn't expect her to be so buzzed about a wedding!

"She's still sleeping. Where's Hazel? I thought you gave her a lift." I fetched four mugs from the cupboard and stared to pour coffee.

"She's just parking the car." Thalia plopped her dress down on the couch and marched to the guest room. A minute later Hazel walked in carrying her dress and tears streaming down her face!

"Oh Hazel what's wrong?" I walked over to her quickly. "Frank just called and broke up with me. He said that he couldn't trust me and that there was no way we could work out!" Hazel sobbed her make up running. Truthfully, I wasn't surprised, Hazel was only nineteen and even though she and Frank had been together for almost six years but had broken up twice already. But nowadays they didn't really seem like much of a couple, they had both grown up a lot and instead of that bringing them closer it seemed to drive a rift between them. That and Hazel's growing feelings for my good friend Leo.

Annabeth's POV:

Thalia dragged me out of bed and then gave me an exited hug.

"You're getting married today!" she let out a very un-Thalia like giggle and led me into the living room where we found Piper hugging a crying Hazel.

"Hazel what's wrong?" I rushed over to the pair with Thalia hot on my heels.

"Her and Frank broke up" Piper mouthed

"Again?!" I mouthed back. Hazel wiped the tears from her face and stood up straight.

"Y'know, truthfully we've been over for a long time now. And it's your wedding day! From now on No more crying- unless it's happy crying!" Piper handed her a tissue and she wiped away the smudgy mak e-up that caked her cheeks.

"Okay then." Thalia announced "No more sadness. Annabeth today is your day, what's the first order of business?" I barely heard her though, all i could say was

"I'm getting married!" all three of my best friends smiled and hugged me excitedly"

**Hey, this is just a random idea that popped into my head and I thought why not right it down, I don't know if I will continue this story but whatever! Let me know if you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV:  
I paced nervously up and down mine and Annabeth's bedroom. We had lived in this small two bedroom bungalow for a year and a half now. I thought about the day we had picked it ou t:  
(Flashback)  
"It says here that it is an adorable 2 bedroom bungalow on the seafront ideal for a couple or small family" Annabeth read out from the leaflet that our estate agent had given us.

"Sounds like bull to me!" I remarked, so far we had seen three so called 'ideal' homes and they had all been essentially old wooden shacks that had previously belonged to tramps or brothels!  
"come on Percy, be optimistic. we'll find our home soon maybe this one is the one"  
"Maybe!" We were driving down a bumpy sea road, it was very hot and I could feel myself beginning to break out and sweat. I looked over at Annabeth, she was dressed in a pair of cut off jean shorts and a slightly see through vest top. She had stolen my sunglasses and they were now perched on the top of her head keeping her curly blonde hair out of her face. I soon found myself saying exactly what I was thinking.  
"I love you"  
She looked over at me, "I love you to babe"

"Hey man, you want toast?" my mate Jason called from the tiny kitchen, he had stayed with me that night as Annabeth was staying at his and piper's apartment. I grabbed my emergency cell phone from the drawer in the bedside table and walked out.  
"Do y'know what time it is?" I asked, Jason checked his watch. "8:30. Why? You nervous?" he grinned cheekily.  
"Dude its my wedding day, of course I'm nervous!" Jason chuckled and handed me a slice of slightly burnt toast. We walked over to the small dining table and dug in. "So do you think you and Piper will ever get married?" I asked.  
"I think Piper wants to." he took a bite of toast,  
"And do you?" Jason sighed and put down his toast.  
"I honestly don't know, I've never really imagined myself that guy, the one who gets married and has kids and settles down in the suburbs in a house with a bloody white picket fence."  
"I guess ten years ago I didn't either!" I replied.  
"Dude! Ten years ago you were thirteen. No thirteen year old boy thinks like that!"  
"Touche!"

Hazel's POV:  
it had been an hour since my break up had become official. We had all drank our coffee, joked around. We took about a hundred before pictures of us before we stared getting ready and then Piper got out the heavy equipment. She had more hair and make stuff than most beauty salons. it was me and Thalia's turn first, they curly and brushed our hair and caked us with beautifully intricate make piper stood in front of a mirror for an age doing her own make up. we shimmied into our matching red dresses and then turned on Annabeth.  
"Okay miss bride to be. Its your turn" Piper sat her down and started in her make up. while Thalia and i set up a movie to watch. when we were half way through love actually and Annabeth's hair and make up were done Piper took her into the guest room to help her get dressed. Me and Thalia just sat on the couch being careful not to drop any popcorn on our dresses then the door bell rang. Thalia jumped up and ran to answer it.  
she walked back in staggering due to the fact that she was carrying two enormous boxes. I jumped up to help her.  
"What are these?" I asked as we set them down on the kitchen table.  
"They're our flowers

**I know that the chapters are super short and I'm sorry if you have any ideas to for this story please continue, I want at least five reviews if I'm gonna continue thid story so get typing! **

**Love y'all! **

**Anna xxx**


End file.
